O Nome do Sentimento é Amor
by mah-hime
Summary: Sano e Megumi !


**FanFic: O nome do sentimento é amor!**

**Por Marina. Esta Fic foi inspirada em Sano e Megumi, espero q gostem!**

**OBS: Eu não consigo postar com travessão...me desculpem a culpa não é minha...espero q entendam! ARIGATO!**

**Parte 1: Rotina.**

**Tudo ocorria normalmente no dojo Kamiya...**

**Kaoru -****Hora do almoço pessoal! - disse ela feliz**

**Sano - Já tava na hora né? – reclamava.**

**Kaoru - Já faço muito de deixar você comer aqui ... – insultando.**

**Sano - O que você quis dizer com isso hein? – irritado.**

**Kenshin sorria sem graça, observando a discussão rotineira, Yahiko comia sem dar atenção aos outros.**

**A porta se abre.**

**Megumi -O que está acontecendo aqui? – entrando na discussão.**

**Sano - Ihh... Chegou a raposa velha... – provocando Megumi.**

**Megumi - Quem é raposa velha aqui? – a moçapegou Sano pela orelha e o arrastou pra fora, nervosa.**

**Sano - Hei, eu quero almoçar! – com bico.**

**Megumi - Tudo bem, mais só pelo cheiro deve ter sido a Kaoru que cozinhou, se quiser ter uma indigestão, esta liberado. – irônica.**

**Lá de dentro ouve-se um pequeno grito de se estourar os tímpanos:**

**Kaoru - Eu ouvi isso. – por a porta estar aberta, ouvira o que Megumi acabara de dizer.**

**Megumi - Pare de ouvir a conversa dos outros... – bateu a porta na cara de Kaoru.**

**Silêncio.**

**Sano - O que você quer comigo Megumi?**

**Megumi - Nada, só não queria que você almoçasse mesmo... – provocando com uma risadinha.**

**Sano - Ora... –eleagarrou o braço dela, sem muita força, para não machuca-la.**

**Megumi - Parece que meu tratamento em sua mão está surtindo efeito hein? – Megumi séria.**

**Ela olhou nos olhos dele, ele ficou sem graça, soltando-a.**

**Sano - Tudo bem, nem estou com fome mesmo, acho que vou até o restaurante Akabeko beber algo... – já de costas, saindo pelo portão.**

**Megumi observou, e calma, entrou no dojo.**

**Megumi - Bem, agora vou almoçar também. - Megumi sentando-se.**

**Kaoru - Você não disse que minha comida causa indigestão? – sinica.**

**Megumi - E causa... Mais eu, como médica, sei me cuidar do seu tempero... huhu. – colocando lenha na fogueira.**

**Kaoru - Ora sua... - Kenshin segurou Kaoru, para ela não atacar Megumi, enquanto Megumi comia calmamente, com se nada estivesse acontecendo...**

**Parte 2: Bancando o herói.**

**Sano andava calmo por ai, como sempre, sem fazer nada...**

**Bandido- Hei, sua vadia, passa ai o que você tem. – um homem estranho havia agarrado Megumi pelo pescoço.**

**Megumi - Já disse que não tenho nada. – dava murros nos braços do desconhecido. Ela, apesar de tudo, não demonstrava medo.**

**Bandido - Se você não tem, vai pagar de outro jeito... hehe. – gargalhou o bandido.**

**Sano - Posso saber como a senhorita irá lhe pagar? – parou em frente aos dois, irônico.**

**Bandido - Não te interessa rapaz, vai dando o fora... **

**Sano - Só se você me entregar a moça. – sorrindo provocador.**

**O bandido gargalhava.**

**Bandido - Tente pega-la você... – resppondendo a ameaça.**

**Sano - Se é assim... – Sano olhou pra Megumi, que, com um pequeno canivete que carregava consigo, cortou o braço do homem, que a soltou imediatamente...**

**Então, o bandido, nervoso, empurrou Megumi, que caiu sentada no chão.**

**Sano - Ora seu... Isso não se faz com as damas, sabia? – nervoso pelo acontecido.**

**Bandido - Quem se importa? – o desconhecido atacou Sanosuke, que, apenas com um soco bem dado, o nocauteou...**

**O desconhecido então, com o nariz sangrando, se levantou, e fugiu gritando: " Você me paga rapaz..."**

**Sano - Você esta bem Megumi? – Sano ajudando-a a se levantar.**

**Megumi - Estou, mais eu poderia ter me virado sozinha... - limpando sua roupa q tinha um pouco de terra.**

**Sano - Você além de teimosa agora é ingrata? Sabe-se lá o que ele iria fazer com você... -com ar de preocupado.**

**Megumi - Você se preocupou comigo? – encarando-o.**

**Sano corou e não respondeu.**

**Sano - Agora que está tudo bem, podemos ir – disse o rapaz ainda meio vermelho.**

**Megumi - Podemos ir? – estranhando – Mais quem disse que eu vou com você?**

**Sano - Não... – sorriu Sano ( aqle sorriso lindo) – Eu que vou com você...**

**Megumi - Vai? – Megumi.**

**Sano - Você não negaria almoço a um necessitado né? – sorrindo.**

**Megumi - Unf... Vamos... E vê se para de bancar o herói. – terminou com cara de "por que eu?".**

**Parte 3: O Sumiço de Sanosuke.**

**Megumi - Ohayoo Gozaimasu (assim q escreve?). – disse entrando no dojo Kamiya. Kaoru e Yahiko treinavam, enquanto Kenshin lavava as roupas.**

**Kenshin - Bom dia senhorita Megumi. – sorrindo ( ai que lindo ).**

**Megumi - Kenshinzinho, aquele folgado não está aqui também? – procurando ao redor.**

**Kenshin - Não, este servo não vê o Sano faz três dias... – respondeu ainda sorrindo.**

**Megumi - Estranho... Era para ele ter ido fazer os curativos na mão faz dois dias... Já o procurei por todo canto, mais ele não esta em lugar nenhum... – com ar de preocupada.**

**Kenshin - Esta preocupada com o Sano senhorita Megumi? – sorrindo.**

**Megumi não respondeu, mais, pela vermelhidão de seu rosto, não precisava nem responder que estava preocupada sim.**

**Kenshin - Este servo acha que Sano tem uma grandeza muito grande, e às vezes, ele procura um mundo compatível a ela... **

**Megumi - Mais Kenshinzinho, há três dias atrás...**

**Megumi contou a história a Kenshin.**

**Kenshin - Senhorita Megumi, esse estranho, ele era perigoso... **

**Megumi - Nem um pouco ameaçador... Sano acabou com ele com apenas um soco. – se recordando.**

**Kenshin - Então não temos com que nos preocupar... sabemos que Sano é um bom homem, forte e orgulhoso. Provavelmente foi atrás de alguma aventura... – terminou.**

**Megumi - Pode ser... – ainda estava desconfiada... Algo lhe dizia que não era apenas isso, ela sentia algo em seu coração, nem ela sabia o porquê sentia aquilo tão intensamente, o porquê se sentia preocupada com Sanosuke, não encontrava uma resposta e nem um nome para sentimento tão persistente.**

**Na volta para casa, Megumi resolveu passar por entre a floresta que rodeava a cidade, queria esfriar a cabeça, e, nada melhor do que o vento das árvores e o canto dos pássaros para isso.**

**Megumi - O que é isso? – se agaichou até uma pequena poça vermelha... Era sangue.**

**Olhou ao redor, não tinha nada. Continuou caminhando, e pensava em algum animalzinho que se ferira, ou fora caçado.**

**Avistou algo a alguns metros adiante, se aproximou lentamente.**

**Megumi - Meu Deus! – se assustou – É o cara de três dias atrás... E quem são esses dois?**

**Eram dois homens enormes, um com músculos gigantescos, o outro, forte, segurava em uma mão um machado, e na outra, uma espada longa. Havia bastante sangue ali.**

**Megumi então voltou a si.**

**Megumi - Sanosuke! – Ela arregalou os olhos desesperada, procurando algum vestígio do rapaz ao redor. Nada.**

**Não sabia o que fazer... Então, avistou pequenas gotas de sangue que terminavam indo em direção à sua casa. Seguiu-as.**

**Andava atenta, olhando para todos os lados, queria encontrar Sanosuke, mais temia pelo estado do amigo.**

**Megumi - "Amigo...?" pensava ela... Estava confusa.**

**Avistara algo... Correu... Era o que ela temia... Sanosuke estava caído no chão, inconsciente... Sua mão, que Megumi cuidava dedicadamente, estava novamente arrebentada...**

**Megumi - Sano... Porque você usou o Duplo Estremo? Você sabe que não pode... – pensava enquanto segurava a mão ferida do rapaz.**

**Sanosuke era forte, havia vencido os homens, já havia vencido homens mais fortes que aqueles, por isso Megumi não entendia o porquê ele estava naquele estado...**

**Ela acariciou o rosto ferido do rapaz, percebera um corte enorme em suas costas, uma ferida que devia estar lhe causando uma dor insuportável, ele precisava de cuidados imediatos, suas feridas estavam se infeccionando, mais, Megumi ainda não entendia porque ele estava naquele estado...**

**Sano - Ugh... – abrira os olhos, ao sentir a mão de Megumi delicada em seu rosto. – Megumi? – disse ele com dificuldade.**

**Megumi - Sano – uma lágrima quis escorrer dos olhos da moça. – Como você ficou nesse ****estado? – elasabia que ele estava entra a vida e a morte.**

**Sano - Desculpe Megumi – disse quando percebeu que Megumi segurava sua mão ferida. – Você sempre cuidou de mim direitinho e eu sempre acabo desobedecendo- a...**

**Ela se ajoelhou, e deitou a cabeça do rapaz em seus joelhos.**

**Megumi - Não... – não se conteve e começou a chorar... – O que aconteceu com você? – disse acariciando a testa do rapaz com o polegar.**

**Sano - Eu estava andando por ai, como sempre, voltando da casa de um amigo, e resolvi esfriar a cabeça. Então, vim para a floresta, que é o melhor lugar para isso. Estava distraído, não esperava ser atacado, mais, um cara com um machado gigante me atacou pelas costas, fazendo um corte enorme em mim... – deu uma pausa para respirar – Acho que fiquei meio tonto por causa disso, e tenho que admitir, indefeso... O sangue começou a escorrer aos poucos, e eu fui ficando com a visão embaçada... Não tive escolha, lutei com tudo o q eu tinha e consegui ganhar dos dois grandões... Então, surgiu o cara que te atacou outro dia, lembra? – Megumi concordou com a cabeça – Ele estava com uma arma pra me matar, e, eu não podia fazer nada, então, num ato de sobrevivência, usei meu Duplo Estremo contra ele, para destruir a arma, mais, como ele era um fracote, acabou caindo também... Ai, eu comecei a caminhar em direção à você, para que você pudesse me ajudar, mais não agüentei... – terminou.**

**Megumi - Você esta aqui faz três dias? - perguntou pondo a mão sobre o peito dele, carinhosamente.**

**Sano - Não, a um... Como eu te disse, estava voltando da casa de um amigo... Então, no terceiro dia eu retornei, e fui atacado... – colocou suas mão sobre as de Megumi, segurando-as – Pode me dizer a verdade, eu não tenho mais jeito né? –ele estava com um olhar de medo que Megumi nunca havia visto.**

**Megumi - Sim, tem sim, tem que ter... – Chorou ela.**

**Sano percebeu que deixara Megumi preocupada, ele gostava muito dela, não sabia o porquê, nem quando isso havia começado, mais gostava... Gostava das brigas, gostava de quando ela puxava sua orelha, gostava simplesmente...**

**Sano - Sabe, Megumi, eu provavelmente não terei outra chance, por isso, vou lhe dizer agora... – deu uma pausa, respirando devagar – Sabe Megumi, eu... eu... – seus olhos se fechavam contra a sua vontade, sua voz se recusava a sair... – Eu gos...to... muito de você. – Sano estava exausto ainda, não conseguia manter os olhos abertos mais.**

**Megumi - E eu Sanosuke, não sei o que exatamente sinto...Que nome se da a esse sentimento que me consome? Que me faz querer estar sempre a teu lado?. – chorou dando um beijo na testa do rapaz desacordado.**

**Ela respirou fundo, enxugou as lágrimas, juntou todas suas forças. Levantou Sanosuke e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a sua casa.**

**Ele ainda esta vivo, já sobreviveu a ataques mais cruéis – se lembrou de quando Saitou deixou Sano entre a vida e a morte – Ele é forte, e ama a vida, vai agüentar, vai sobreviver...**

**Parte 4: De Volta a Vida... Um novo amor.**

**Megumi, dia após dia, se dedicava apenas a Sanosuke. Varias vezes ele quase desistiu, mais, ela não permitiria isso, ela não o perdoaria se desistisse. Passava às vezes, noites em claro, tentando baixar a febre do rapaz. Fazia carinhosamente os curativos dele... Não dormia bem a uma semana, mais isso não importava pra ela... Megumi apenas não queria abandoná-lo...**

**Genzai - Senhorita Megumi – disse doutor Genzai( é isso mesmo?) – Deixe que eu cuido do rapaz um pouco, vá descansar...**

**Megumi - Obrigada doutor... – disse olhando para os olhos do doutor. Ele entendera os motivos da garota, e resolveu não insistir mais...**

**Madrugada. Megumi cochilava sentada ao lado de Sanosuke. Ela ouvira um barulho. Assustada, acordou. Quando olhou, percebeu que Sanosuke havia se movido, e com o movimento, derrubado um pote. Ela sorriu. Era um avanço, pois a mais de oito dias ele estava imóvel naquela cama, sem mexer um músculo. Megumi se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada...**

**Um dia se passou. Megumi não agüentava mais parar em pé de cansaço...**

**Anoitecia novamente. Sano estava com um pouco de febre, pouca mais, para alguém naquele estado, perigosa. Megumi o colocou em um colchão no chão (era colchão que se usava?) e sentada ao seu lado, começou a fazer compresas de água em sua testa. Seus olhos teimavam em se fechar, mais imediatamente ela os abria.**

**Megumi - Desculpe Sanosuke, mais isso é demais até para mim... – disse isso e caiu, dormindo, sobre o peito de Sanosuke, abraçando-o...**

**Amanhecia lá fora, ainda se sentia a brisa da transição entre a madrugada e a manha... Sano abriu os olhos... Sentiu algo em cima de si... Olhou e viu Megumi, esgotada, dormindo em seu peito. Ele levou uma mão até os cabelos da garota e sorriu, acariciando-a.**

**Sano - Obrigado... – sussurrou ele, levantando-se e deitando a garota com cuidado no lugar onde estava.**

**Sano ainda sentia dores e estava fraco, mais estava bem.**

**Megumi dormira até o nascer da noite...**

**Megumi - Meu Deus! Dormi demais... Não deveria... Sanosuke... – desesperada.**

**Sano -Você deveria se preocupar com você mesma também, não acha? – disse sorrindo.**

**Megumi só agora percebera que Sanosuke não estava deitado, mais sim ela.**

**Megumi - Você, que sempre fica falando que a gente tem que se cuidar, blábláblá, fica ai, nesse estado, fica reclamando que esta tudo errado, que eu sou folgado... – foi interrompido por um abraço caloroso de Megumi.**

**Ele sorriu, e a abraçou também. Ela chorava de felicidade.**

**Sano - Obrigado. – disse ele enxugando as lagrimas da garota.**

**Ela o abraçava forte.**

**Sano - Só que cê toma cuidado um pouquinho porque ainda ta doendo... hehe – sorriu ele, olhando nos olhos dela.**

**Megumi - Você Sano, sempre igual, não muda nem quan... – ela parou de falar, ficou congelada quando percebeu que Sano havia aproximado seu rosto ao dela, e que seus corpos estavam tão próximos que ouvia-se as batidas aceleradas de seus corações...**

**Ficaram se olhando.**

**E lá fora...**

**Kaoru - Como aquela lá não avisa a gente que o Sano tava ruim a ponto de quase morrer? - resmungava enquanto entrava com Kenshin e Yahiko até onde Megumi e Sanosuke estavam – Agora ela vai ver só... – abriu a porta e sorrindo apaixonadamente a fechou imediatamente.**

**Yahiko - Abre logo Kaoru, quero ver o Sano...**

**Kaoru - Cale a boca Yahiko...**

**Yahiko -Porque? **

**Kenshin - É...porque Kaoru? **

**Kaoru não respondeu, só deu um murro na cara de cada um, os puxando para fora.**

**Sano - Sabe Megumi? Você não deveria ter se esgotado tanto assim por mim... **

**Megumi - É que... é que... – elaestava com o coração disparado, não sabia o que falar... Estava aliviada agora, poderia finalmente descansar um pouco, e estava ali, nos braços de alguém que nunca imaginaria estar... Sentia-se feliz... O frio na barriga aumentava a proporção que Sano a abraçava mais forte e aproximava mais e mais seu rosto ao dela...**

**Ela já não aguentava mais, esperava ansiosamente pelo beijo de alguém que jamais havia esperado amar... Ele sentia o mesmo que ela.**

**Megumi pousou sua mão na face de Sano, que carinhosamente a beijou. Estavam apaixonados, sempre estiveram... A verdade é, o jeito de amar deles é diferente, estranho, mais puro e real...**

**Megumi - "Agora posso descansar sossegada, Sano" - pensou enquanto o beijava. A garota se entregou ao cansaço e desmaiou ainda com os lábios junto aos de Sanosuke. Ele sorriu, levando-a até a cama...**

**Sano - Agora descanse... – Sano saiu do quarto.**

**Lá fora...**

**Yahiko - Sano então você já esta melhor? **

**Sano - Graças à Megumi. – sorriu.**

**Kenshin -Realmente a senhorita Megumi é muito boa no que faz. **

**Sano olhou para Kaoru. Ela estava com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo estranhamente enquanto olhava pra ele.**

**Sano - O que que houve com ela hein? – perguntou ao Kenshin.**

**Yahiko- Sei la...Desde que fomos no seu quarto pra te ver, ela ficou estranha, e ainda falou que a porta não queria abrir...Mandou a gente ficar quieto e bate na gente, né Kenshin? – respondeu olhando para Kenshin.**

**Sano corou e caiu pra traz... Kaoru tinha os visto. Ele olhou novamente para ela. Kaoru sorria tão apaixonadamente que era assustador demais para ele.**

**Kaoru - Onde esta a Megumi Sanosuke? – perguntou sorrindo.**

**Sano - Dormindo... Ela precisa descansar um pouco... – Respondeu vermelho.**

**Kaoru - Sabe Sano, vocês formam um belo casal... – piscou para Sano, que agora estava pior que pimenta.**

**Kenshin e Yahiko não entendem...**

**Parte 5: De Volta à Rotina.**

**Kaoru - Hei pessoal, hora do almoço! - grita.**

**Sano- Que bom, já tava na hora, meu estomago ta me comendo por dentro...hehehe – sorria.**

**Yahiko - Sano, foi a Kaoru que cozinhou hoje. – alertando.**

**Sano - Obrigado Yahiko, você se preocupa com seus amigos... - sério.**

**Kaoru - Vocês acham que minha comida é o que? – gritando, com fogo saindo das orelhas.**

**Megumi - Sua comida é veneno. – interrompe a discussão.**

**Kaoru - O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - surgiu com uma panel gigante qrendo dar e mMegumi...Sano a segurou.**

**Kenshin observa com cara de oro enquanto Yahiko tenta engolir a comida de Kaoru.**

**Kaoru - Ora sua... e porque você vem comer aqui? – sinica.**

**Me gumi- Pra ficar perto das pessoas que eu amo... – disse olhando para Sanosuke.**

**Kaoru ficou quieta.**

**Kenshin- Sabe Sano? –Kenshin resolveu falar alguma coisa.**

**SAno - O que Kenshin? **

**Kenshin - A senhorita Megumi estava muito preocupada com você quando você sumiu e... – foi interrompido com uma pratada na cabeça, quem lançou o prato foi Megumi, que, estava vermelhinha.**

**Sano - Então a raposa se preocupou comigo é? – provocando-a –Até parece...– Megumi pegou Sanosuke pela orelha, o arrastou pra fora, e não se esqueceu de fechar a porta...**

**Megumi - Sabe Sanosuke? ****Eu quero que as coisas continuem sendo as mesmas, mais, nada mais vai ser como antes, não é? – disse de costas pra o Sano.**

**Sano se aproximou de Megumi, abraçando-a pelas costas , debruçando sua cabeça no ombro dela. Ela encostou sua cabeça na dele. Os dois enfim, descobriram o nome do sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro... AMOR.**


End file.
